In response to the Millennium Promise Awards (PAR-08-175; Non-communicable Chronic Diseases Research Training Program) the Duke Clinical Research Institute (DCRl PD/Principal Investigator: Daniel Laskowitz, MD), the Duke Global Health Institute (DGHI Principal Investigator: Michael Merson, MD), the Duke Stroke Center (DSC Principal Investigator: Larry Goldstein, MD) in collaboration with Peking University and the George Institute China (PKU Principal Investigator: Yangfeng Wu, MD, PhD) propose to establish a training program in the prevention and treatment of stroke in China, the Stroke Research Training Program (SRTP). Building on an already established partnership between Duke University and Peking University, the main objective of the SRTP is to provide stroke-focused training in clinical, population and policy research for early to mid-career physician scientists from Peking University. Drawing from courses in Duke's Master of Science in Global Health and Clinical Research Training Program, long-term training for early career researchers will lead to a (second degree) MSc in Global Health from Duke University. Medium-term training will provide methods-focused research training for mid-career PKU physician scientists seeking a specific research skill in a train the trainer's model. All trainees will be exposed to DSC activities, including the DSC stroke fellowship, and to ongoing clinical research projects in the DSC, the DCRl and the DGHI. Short-term training will be provided in a yearly academic symposium to be held at PKU and by associated topic-focused colloquia and mentoring activities. Upon completion of the program, trainees will be actively involved in PKU research activities in collaboration with Duke and PKU faculty mentors. Stroke is a leading cause of death in China and is a major cause of adult disability. The proposed collaboration will enhance the research quality and sustainability of the Duke/PKU collaboration and will train researchers who will contribute to the prevention and treatment of stroke in China. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Stroke is a leading cause of death in China and is a major cause of adult disability. The proposed collaboration will enhance the research quality and sustainability of the Duke/PKU collaboration and will train researchers who will contribute to the prevention and treatment of stroke in China.